Yugioh! DE - Episode 090
Humiliation I Synopsis Cameron is found, and the fourth quarterfinal begins. Summary Aftermath As Rachel claims a quarterfinal victory over Maya, the two girls shake hands to the cheer of the crowd. Maya signs a few autographs but quietly walks back to the corridor as Rachel has her on-court interview. Alone in the corridor, Maya sheds tears as she really wanted to win the event. Intermission Clarissa Confronts Cole An intermission is had and the hunt for Cameron grows. Cameron messages Ginger, telling her he will be on time for the duel. Ginger reports her messages to Mokuba and his assistant. Mokuba is not too concerned. If Cameron does not show up, it only means a forfeit or tournament withdrawal, and the tournament will continue on schedule. Cole leaves his seat to get ready for the quarterfinal. Clarissa approaches Cole and demands to know if he did anything to Cameron. Cole smiles and says he did nothing. Clarissa inches to Cole and channels the power of Red-Eyes; she says she has half a mind to unleash fire onto Cole in an instant for retribution for what he did to Shy. She asks why he would attack her for no reason. Cole said he had a few reasons; the "X-Saber" had reasons. However, he had no intention of killing Shy and knew she would survive even if she had stayed alone in the parking lot all night. Cole continues to say Clarissa should understand. Cole knows his is a beast and can tell Clarissa is one as well albeit for different reasons. However, they are both beasts with reason. Clarissa knows how to manage the temperature of her flames to cause third-degree burns or minor injury. He knows where to cut a person where they bleed out, and he knows where to inflict flesh wounds that only tear the skin. Cole continues to repeat he has no idea where Cameron is and is thrilled he has no idea where Cameron is. He cannot feel Cameron at all, which means Cameron must be enraged. Cole subsequently must leave to get ready, and Clarissa pauses at the notion of Cameron being angry. She wonders if that is the reason Cameron's eyes turned black. Clarissa flashes through many moments of her interactions with Cameron, and does not recall any situation where Cameron has been angry. Clarissa becomes concerned knowing all psychic duelists' abilities are directly died to their emotions. She notes Cameron literally caused on earthquake on the island because he was shaken. He channeled Shy and almost froze the school's stadium because he got too excited in a duel. When nervous and threatened, he caused a windstorm when he was challenged by the Sacred Beasts. Clarissa wonders how Cameron directs anger. Powers of Darkness There are twenty minutes until the fourth quarterfinal begins, and Cameron has still yet to be found, but he continues to message Ginger that he will be available and on time. Cameron steps out of the dark room with a hood over his head and head lowered to cover his eyes. He is also carrying a white mask. A security officer immediately recognizes Cameron as messages that the boy has been found. The officer tries to touch Cameron to direct him to the stadium, but Cameron taps the officer first. The officer freezes, and his eyes blacken. He slumps onto the wall and sinks to the ground, unable to move. Cameron whispers for the officer not to touch him. Cameron continues to move and while secretly clenching "Locomotion R-Genex". Cameron continues to walk down the halls, and Genex Dragon continues to warn Cameron about using the powers of darkness when angry. The dragon notes that Cameron uses the power in an intoxicating manner, dealing more damage to each person he touches. At first Cameron was only wiping memories, but the security officer completely collapsed. Cameron coldly says he is practicing. Genex Dragon realizes what Cameron intends to do and desperately demands he does not use the powers of darkness in a public psychic duel. Cameron ignores the dragon's pleas and reaches the end of the hall where Cole stands awaiting him. Cameron and Cole Cole smiles at Cameron and asks where he has been, noting that everyone has gone into a frenzy looking for him. Cole then asks Cameron about the hood and sunglasses, curious where this "goth" look is coming from. Cameron does not react. Cole says he heard about Shy's attack on the news; he callously wonders who could have done such a horrible crime and wonders if the perpetrator would have been caught. Cole adds that the reports said the injuries were no fatal but Shy was bleeding out and clinging to consciousness. He says it's a great thing the attacker had no intention of killing Shy, just teasing her. Cameron finally speaks up, asking why Cole is talking so much. He says Cole should be focused on their upcoming duel. Cole is nerved by Cameron's lack of reaction. Cole becomes malicious and says he cannot "feel" Cameron's presence at all. He knows Cameron is angry, furious rather and intends to make good on his promise last night. He intends to destroy Cameron and sever their connection permanently. Cameron wonders if that is why Cole attacked Shy. He merely calls the reason childish, irritating Cole further. Ginger rushes to the boys and is relieved that Cameron made it to the duel. Her relief swiftly turns to outrage as Cameron completely skipped the make-up and dress prep for the duel. She also comments on the hood. She tells Cameron to remove them, adding that it gets hot underneath the lights. Cameron lightly taps Ginger; he thanks her for being kind and wonderful to him so far but he needs to keep his attire as is. Ginger's emotions die in an instant at Cameron's touch, and she stands paralyzed, her recent memories wiped. Cameron walks past Cole through the private set of corridors. He tells Cole to come as their duel will begin soon. Cole stares as Ginger who slowly regains mobility and walks forward albeit uncomfortably. She uses the wall to keep balance. Cole calls on Commander Gottoms who asked what Cameron did to her. Gottoms says this was a risk, but that does not answer Cole's question. The commander explains Cameron is using the powers of darkness. Cole walks down the corridor behind Cameron, asking what that means, what "darkness" is capable of. The commander admits he does not know. The spirit explains no one has accessed darkness since the first destruction of the Duel Terminal World. Cole asks who was the Envoy of Genex before Cameron. Commander Gottoms says there wasn't one: Cameron is the first. The Fourth Quarterfinal Prelude Cole and Cameron reach the end of the corridor where a woman meets them. She is put off by Cameron's dark appearance but does not comment on it. She explains the upcoming procedures where Cole will be called first then Cameron. She messages some people that the duels are ready and the quarterfinal can begin. Cole is uncertain about what Cameron will do considering this power. Gottoms says this is what Cole wanted, so he must focus on destroying Cameron in his current state as he desires. Cole picks on Gottoms' specific words, and asks if this is what the X-Saber want as well. Commander Gottoms tells Cole he is trying to destroy an particular balance, an inescapable balance. However, if Cole is strong enough to break that balance, it means Cameron is weak, and they do not associate with the weak. Cole scoffs at the reply, understanding that the X-Saber are using him to test Cameron, but Cole says he does not care. He knows what it means to be an envoy intends to destroy Cameron no matter what. As Cole makes this resolve, he steps out to a dimmed stadium and the cheers of the crowd when his name is called. Clarissa, Marlon, and Maya, who has returned, note that if the duel is happening, it means Cameron has been found. Cameron's name is then called and he steps out, covered by a hood and a white mask. He is mute to the crowd's cheers which die down quickly in confusion at his appearance. Cameron's friends and parents are immediately concerned about him. Mokuba Kaiba looks down, wondering why Cameron is covering himself up. Skye notes that Ginger would never allow it. She immediately wants to page her but Mokuba stops her. Mokuba says they will talk to Ginger and Cameron later, but they've wasted plenty of time already hunting for Cameron; now, he's here. They cannot expend any further unnecessary energy on the matter. If that is how he wishes to express himself as a duelist for now, he can. Mokuba gives the signal for the duel to begin. Cameron and Cole meet in the center and take a picture despite Cameron's hood and mask. Per rules of camaraderie, they are obligated to shake hands as well. Cameron extends his hand and Cole stares at it cautiously. Cole reluctantly lifts his hand to shake Cameron's, but nothing happens. The two split and walks to opposite ends for their duel to begin. In addition, Cole wins the coin toss, and this time, elects to go first. In the stands, Avalon is shown and he hopes to see how the Genex express themselves when Cameron is angry. Silence Cole draws and Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" uses its effect to Special Summon "X-Saber Airbellum" from his hand in Attack Position. The spirit of Airbellum questions Cole why they are not attacking now, as he usually goes first. Cole states he wants a clear path to destroying Cameron, and he needs to set up contingencies to make sure that happens. Cameron goes next. The boy draws and slowly picks 4 cards from his hand. He silently sets each of them and ends his turn. Cole sneers that Cameron is not going to at least set a monster. He wonders what game Cameron is playing at. Cameron remains silent. Cole insists he does not care for whatever gimmick Cameron thinks he is playing but does plan to rip that mask off his face. Cole activates Continuous Spells: “Synchronized Realm” and “Celestial Bell Tower”. Cole explains that “Synchronized Realm” and “Celestial Bell Tower” inflict 500 damage to Cameron each time and draw 1 card, respectively, each time Cole Synchro Summons. Cole adds that Cameron can draw a card too when he Synchro Summons, but the duel will not last that long. Cole Normal Summon “XX-Saber Darksoul”. Cole tunes “Darksoul” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “XX-Saber Hyunlei” in Attack Position. “Synchronized Realm” activates to deliver a lightning strike onto Cameron, but Cameron is unfazed. Cole then notes that the “Celestial Bell Tower” is ringing so he cats to draw a card. Cole then reminds Cole and the audience that upon Synchro Summon, “Hyunlei” activates allowing Cole to destroy up to 3 Spell/Traps on the field. Cole targets 3 of Cameron’s set Spell/Traps. "Hyunlei" rushes to slash away Cameron's Spell/Traps. Without a word, Cameron lifts his Duel Disk to press a button. The Spell "Effect Shut” is shown. Sensation of Fear A massive black holographic cage descends onto "Hyunlei". Cole senses something is wrong, different about the cage. Cameron slowly and discretely clenches his hand into a fist, causing the cage to shrink until it crushes "Hyunlei" in destruction. Cole feels a brief but overwhelming sense of darkness in his monster's destruction. Cole says he could feel "Hyunlei's" heart race as she was destroyed. Cole says his powers inflict physical pain, not this sensation of fear. Cole asks what Cameron did, and Cameron remains silent with no obligation to answer. Since Cameron is not exactly explaining his card's effect, the emcee does in his place. Cole keeps his turn alive by attacking directly with "Boggart Knight”. Cameron keeps his Duel Disk lifted and presses another button to reveal the trap “Defense Draw”. He continues not to speak. "Boggart Knight" leaps to Cameron and aims to strike his neck, but the shields of "Defense Draw" emerge to shatter the blade upon contact, reducing the Battle Damage to 0. Cameron then draws a card. Cole sets two cards, and as he ends his turn, Cole reveals that since “Darksoul” was sent to the GY, its effect allows him to add an “X-Saber” monster to his hand from his deck, and he chooses “X-Saber Galahad”. When the turn officially ends, Boggart Knight warns something fundamentally "off" about Cameron. Cole already says the kid looks like a psychopath with that white mask covering his face. Boggart Knight, however, says when he attacked Cameron, he looked into his eyes. He reports that Cameron's eyes are pitch black, shocking Cole. Cameron quietly draws. He places the drawn card in his hand and reaches for another. Cameron sets the card and ends his turn. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Cole Flanagan Turn 1: Cole Cole Normal Summons “XX-Saber Boggart Knight” (1900/1000). Cole activates the effect of “Boggart Knight” upon Normal Summon and Special Summons “X-Saber Airbellum” (1600/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets four cards. Turn 3: Cole Cole activates Continuous Spells: “Synchronized Realm” and “Celestial Bell Tower”. “Synchronized Realm” inflicts 500 damage to Cameron each time Cole performs a Synchro Summon, and "Celestial Bell Tower" allows Cole or Cameron to draw 1 card each time they perform a Synchro Summon. Cole Normal Summon “XX-Saber Darksoul” (100/100). Cole tunes “Darksoul” with “Airbellum” to Synchro Summon “XX-Saber Hyunlei” (2300/1300) in Attack Position. “Synchronized Realm” and “Celestial Bell Tower” activate (Cameron 4000 > 3500), and Cole draws a card. Upon Synchro Summon, “Hyunlei” activates allowing Cole to destroy up to 3 Spell/Traps on the field, and Cole targets 3 of Cameron’s set Spell/Traps. Cameron activates “Effect Shut” to negate “Hyunlei’s” effect and destroy it. “Boggart Knight” attacks directly; Cameron activates “Defense Draw” to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Cole sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, “Darksoul” activates since it was sent to the GY. Cole can add an “X-Saber” monster to his hand from his deck, and he chooses “X-Saber Galahad”. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Cole's Duels